


Sweet Paradise

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Jongin, Drabble, Husbands, IT WILL CAUSE YOU CAVITIES, M/M, Newly weds, Sweet Sehun, fluffs only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: They’re newlyweds. They’re strangers.He’s cute. He’s innocent.He’s intimidating. He’s sweet.
Relationships: KaiHun, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	Sweet Paradise

They got married in a small church; a simple ceremony and grand reception. All their relatives and friends attended their solemnization, wishing them a blessed marriage. To people, they’re a beautiful pair. Their parents is adamant in praising them ‘beautiful’ every ten minutes and also, the priest wished them luck, “A beautiful married life for the beautiful pair.”

They sit next to each other in silence. Everyone seems to be enjoying the party. It’s a good party after all. The music is good and people are dancing along to it. The food is delicious too since they went for food tasting together. However, they weren’t alone during the food tasting. Their parents went along. For Sehun, it was like bone in a good meat. He wanted it to be a small date but obviously their parents had to ruin his plan.

Sehun glances to his side, looking at Jongin with a smile. Jongin or his full name is Kim Jongin. Jongin is a lot younger than Sehun but when Sehun looked at their pre wedding pictures, Sehun loves how they look almost the same age. There’s one banner at the church’s entrance. Sehun loves that shot. They were walking together, hand in hand but both were wearing a shy smile, looking at their shoes. Sehun believes the picture spoke a lot about their commitment to this new journey. They will be helping and guiding each other in every step.

Jongin smiles sweetly when he realizes Sehun has been looking at him for some time now. It’s normal to catch Sehun staring at him and it makes Jongin’s heart beat faster than usual. He loves when Sehun watches him with his deep, kind eyes. As if, Sehun is writing a story about Jongin through them. Jongin loves Sehun’s eyes. The man is older than him, older by seven years but his eyes are young and bright. They speaks of Sehun’s heart and soul.

“Do you want anything else?” Sehun asks, leaning closer to whisper into Jongin’s ears. The music is loud but Sehun’s voice is the loudest for Jongin. Jongin shakes his head and smiles, “You?” he asks back,

“I’m full,” Sehun replies.

If people were to watch them, it’d look like Sehun is teasing Jongin and they’re getting more than friendly in front of their relatives. The way Jongin’s cheeks changes their colours amuses Sehun. From the first day Sehun met Jongin, he read the boy’s behaviour. Jongin is a shy one. Despite being handsome with plush lips and beautiful skin, Jongin is reserved. He’s kind to everyone and he’s polite to his elders. Sehun loves how Jongin treats his parents and Sehun loves it more when Jongin shows the same kindness to his in laws. Sehun is slightly opposite compared to Jongin. He has always been outgoing. He loves going out, going on trips. He rarely visits his parents and he’d always get a call from his mother. Sehun dreads her calls. She’d nag and scold him.

“Are you ready to fly?” Sehun asks, hinting Jongin about their overseas trip and the other widens his eyes. Jongin shakes his head. “I had a nightmare about it.” Jongin grumbles with a pout and Sehun almost had Jongin in his arms, to kiss him. “Wh-what?” Sehun laughs, resting his elbow on the table to look at Jongin. “What was the dream about?” Sehun asks, drowning in his husband’s cuteness.

“The plane was huge and it was stuffy. I could hardly breathe,” Jongin starts and Sehun gapes at the other. How does Jongin not know that planes are actually huge?

“Jongin,” Sehun calls sweetly, “Planes are huge.” Sehun says as a matter of fact.

“I know that,” Jongin pouts and glares at him.

\--//--

The trip to airport was hilarious for Sehun. Jongin kept shaking and mumbling prayers, at the same time glaring at Sehun from time to time. Sehun tried to calm the other but Jongin couldn’t focus on Sehun and tame his nervousness. It gets worst every time they pass the airport sign board. “Sehun…” Jongin grips Sehun’s sweater, “I cannot…” He says, shaking his head. He’s close to tears and Sehun keeps staring at Jongin’s shaky lips.

“I won’t be able to breathe like this,” Jongin says, nervously watching Sehun unload their baggage. Sehun knows Jongin isn’t helping because he has hopes that they will turn back and ditch their honeymoon plans.

“Look here Jongin,” Sehun pulls Jongin closer, sensing Jongin’s nervousness against his fingertips. “I am here.” Sehun says, looking into Jongin’s scared eyes. “Do you see these arms?” Sehun pulls up his sleeves and shows Jongin his pale arms, “These are for you to grip and hold.” Jongin scowls at Sehun and it looks like he’d cause a tantrum.

“Sehun please,” Jongin pushes Sehun’s hands away. “I am serious here.”

“Me too sweetheart,” Sehun places a kiss on Jongin’s cheeks. It’s out of place; they’re in public but Sehun can’t resist kissing his husband. It would be waste to not kiss Jongin when he needs it.

“You can’t kiss me here,”

Sehun laughs, getting their bags and Jongin helps him with one. “I surely can,” Sehun answers, hiding the fact that he wanted to kiss Jongin on the lips.

“Do they shake?” Jongin asks slowly. He had never been on a plane and now they’ll be flying to the other side of the globe. “Like cars when we go on uneven roads…” Jongin tries to explain. Sehun laughs again as he prints their passes from the kiosk, “They do Jongin.”

“But there’s no road!” Jongin hisses, “How? Oh God, this is a mistake. Throw my boarding ticket. I am not going Sehun.”

Sehun grabs Jongin’s arm lightly, “Relax Jongin, there are air pockets in the clouds. It happens.” Sehun explains, thinking of the easiest way to explain to his husband. “Like holes in the road? They don’t harm you. You’ll only feel a bump. It’s not dangerous.” Sehun swallows nervously as he imagines the weird feeling inside the tummy every time the plane passes through air pockets. Jongin should not know about it. Sehun keeps his face as neutral as possible.

“I trust you,” Jongin mumbles, staring at his ticket. “I will follow you only because you’re sweet and nice.”

Sehun smiles, “I will protect you.” Sehun pulls Jongin in for a hug, “Only because you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Al for the title, UWU  
> hahaha, this was based on a tweet.  
> if you came here from that tweet, yes, that tweet.
> 
> i have more ideas for this but, since it's Jongin's birthday. I'll post this short one.


End file.
